dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Slavery
'' concept art]] Slavery in Thedas is a practice that traces its origins to the old Tevinter Imperium. After the elven homeland was invaded and destroyed, the elves were enslaved by the Imperium, and were looked down on as less than the average human. This view has survived the actual institution of slavery into the present day, and manifests in the existence of alienages, and other forms of discrimination directed against elves. In rare occasions, humans are also enslaved. Most Thedosian nations outside the Imperium have either outlawed slavery or at least have developed a negative view of the institution. The March of Andraste When Andraste attacked the weakened Imperium, she freed the majority of the elven slaves, who rose up and fought the Imperium beside her, preparing for months and often fighting with whatever came to hand when the time came.Codex entry: Dark Moon She was joined in this fight by the slave Shartan, whose part in the conflict was detailed in the non-canonical Canticle of Shartan. Although the Canticle is non-canonical, the Chantry in general holds negative views of slavery and the mistreatment of elves. Slavery in modern Thedas .]] slave ]] Slavery is currently practiced by the Tevinter Imperium. It is one of the few places where elves are still literal slaves, as opposed to alienage elves who are not technically slaves, but are still in the bottom of the society and it is common practice for alienage elves to sell themselves or each other into slavery to provide for their families. Because of this, the condition of alienage elves in the Imperium is slightly better, but for the slaves it is significantly worse, compared to the elves of other countries. Slave hunters may capture elves in other nations (where, for the most part, slavery is illegal) and smuggle them into the Imperium, but those who are caught doing so are executed and made an example of. Those slaves who are sold on the black market are considered "non-contract" slaves, and have the worst living conditions of all. Furthermore, elven spies for the Qunari may voluntarily sell themselves back into slavery in order to move undetected through non-Qunari lands, particularly Tevinter. This is considered a particular danger in the Imperium.Codex entry: Qunari of Other Races The Crows of Antiva also prey on enslaved humans and elves, recruiting them to become elite assassins through rigorous tests of survival and duplicity. The Crows have been known to purchase recruits, arguably enslaving those they buy, or at least indenturing them into a life of servitude. Although slavery is illegal in Orlais, it is still not unheard of for wealthy nobles to own elven slaves. In recent years, though, the laws against slavery have become more strictly upheld. Empress Celene may have been instrumental in this change of policy. Known slaves '']] * Andraste: The Bride of the Maker by Chantry's beliefs. Her mother, Brona, may arguably have been a slave. * Shartan: An elven slave inspired by Andraste, who along with the elven slaves of the Tevinter Imperium fought at her side during the First Exalted March, winning the Dales for the elven people. Sometimes known as "Thane" Shartan. * Justinia: a Tevinter human slave, and disciple and friend of Andraste. * Alarith: An escaped elven slave of the Tevinter Imperium, now living in the Denerim alienage. * Radun, an Alamarri human slave who started the slave rebellion in Kirkwall. Known slavers * Ianto: A notorious raider affiliated with the Raiders of the Waking Sea, known as a slaver, murderer, and torturer. * Varian Ilithis: During the Wayward Son quest, he is involved in slave trafficking in Kirkwall. Notes * Andoral, one of the Old Gods, is called as "The Dragon of Slaves" or alternatively as the "The Dragon of Chains". See also References Category:Lore Category:Elven lore Category:Tevinter Imperium Category:Orlais